Barbie KYU!
by nyanil.joongie
Summary: "Hei apa yang akan coba lakukan?" /"Biarkan aku mati" /"Kau tak kan bisa menggantikan ... "/ WONKYU / Oneshoot


**Barbie KYU!**

Author : Nyanil

Rate: T ( aman )

Genre :Humor, romance, friendship, little angst,yaoi ( mungkin )

Pairing : Wonkyu

Cast : Leeteuk SUJU

Disclaimer : **semua member milik Tuhan, Orang tua dan menegemen nya masing-masing, Siwon asli milik Kyuhyun begitu pula sebaliknya..**

Warning : ini ff wonkyu pertama saya ( saya YJS dan WKS ), jalan ceritanya saya terinspirasi sebuah komik berjudul **The end of Century Of Prime Minister3 **hanya beberapa saja sih, boy x boy ( bagi yang merasa XD), Ceritanya gak jelas, Typo bertebaran di mana-mana udah pasti, penulisannya sedikit ancur gegara ngebut, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

**SUMMARY :** "Jadi dari tadi aku sudah salah paham"

**Happy Reading ^^**

"Sudah jangan seperti ini lagi! " Hibur Siwon saat melihat kyuhyun menangis histeris sehabis bertangkar dengan sang leader Super Junior Leeteuk di dalam kamar kyumin. Kyuhyun terus saja menangis dibalik selimutnya tanpa memperdulikan semua ucapan siwon untuknya.

"Jungso hyung..hikhik..hik" gumam kyu yang terus menerus menyebut nama asli leeteuk dengan lirih penuh isak tangis sambil menundukkan kepala dan memeluk kedua lutut nya dengan kedua tangannya.

Siswon merasa iba melihat keadaan kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu rapuh dan hancur, ia tak tega melihat kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu tertekan. Meski tak tahu menahu dengan masalah antara kyuhyun dan leeteuk, tapi melihat kyuhyun seperti itu siwon pun ikut merasa sedih.

"sebenarnya ada apa dengan leeteuk hyung sih? Kenapa kyuhyun malah menangis seperti ini? " gumam siwon dalam hati. Melihat ke adaan kyuhyun yang seperti itu siwon berinisiatif pergi menemui leeteuk untuk meminta penjelasan sebenarnya apa yang terjadi. Namun, baru saja siwon memegang ganggang pintu terdengar suara aneh

_Krrreeeetttt _

"Hei apa yang akan coba lakukan?" Bentak siwon ketika melihat kyuhyun memegang cutter dii tangannya. Siwon yang tengah berada tak jauh dari kyu pun langsung berlari mendekati kyuhyun untuk menghentikan aksi nekad nya.

"Biarkan aku, lepaskan! Sejak dipungut leeteuk hyung, aku merasa bahagia karenanya. Bermain bersama, tidur bersama. Tapi semenjak dibuang olehnya, hidupku tak lagi berguna" bentaknya sambil meronta-ronta dari pegangan siwon. Semua ucapan kyuhyun barusan benar-benar membuat tanda Tanya besar bagi siwon.

'kapan leeteuk hyung memungut kyu? Dan kenapa hyung membuang kyu? Apa kyu menyukai leeteuk hyung' Tanya siwon dalam hati.

_Brukk_

Kyuhyun yang terus saja meronta-ronta, membuat siwon kewalahan dan mereka terjatuh dengan posisi siwon yang berada di atas kyuhyun.

_Deg!_

'Cutenya' pikir siwon saat melihat wajah kyuhyun yang tengah menangis dengan begitu dekatnya. Wajah polos dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya serta bibit sintal yang begitu menggoda membuat wajah siwon pun memerah. Jantung siwon pun berdetak kencang, nafasnya sesak melihat wajah kyuhyun sebegitu dekat.

"Biarkan aku mati" lirih kyuhyun begitu kedua nya bangkit, siwon melihat tidak ada lagi semangat hidup pada diri sang magnae super junior tersebut. Siwon menjadi ikut membenci sang leader, namun dia juga sadar mungkin tak sepenuhnya leeteuk besarlah karena siwon sendiri tidak tahu awal mula kejadian pertangkaran yang sebenar nya.

"Jungso hyung" gumam kyu berkali-kali. Siwon yang tak tahan lagi melihat nya tiba-ba mengulurkan tangan merengkuh tubuh ramping kyuhyun didalam dekapannya, mengusap punggungnya yang bergetar hebat .

"Kyu... Kau tenang saja. Kalau leeteuk hyung membuangnya, maka aku yang akan memungutnya. Jadi ku mohon jangan pernah berfikir kau tak ada gunanya untuk hidup. Lupakanlah tentang leeteuk hyung" ucap siwon sambil terus memeluk kyu. Kyu yang terkejut hanya bisa diam saja. Setelah beberapa menit berpelukan, dengan hati yang berdebar dan muka yang mulai memerah siwon pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hyung" panggil kyuhyun dengan tatapan polosnya. Kyuhyun pun mendekat kearah siwon hingga membuat siwon salah tingkah. Dengan tatapan sedikit aneh, kyuhyun menurunkan sedikit alisnya dan kemudian membalikan badan memunggungi siwon.

"Eh iia ... Apa?" Siwon pun menjawab dengan suara yang agak canggung. Dadanya terasa panas, hati nya pun mulai gerah. Siwon dapat merasakan kembang api yang mulai meledak-ledak dikepalanya.

"Kau tak kan bisa menggantikan ... "

_Bukk_

Tiba-tiba saja melayang sebuah benda ke kepala kyuhyun saat ia tengah berbicara. Kyuhyun pun terkejut melihat benda tersebut, dengan wajah bahagia dan senyum yang merekah langung memeluk benda itu dengan eratnya. Mengacuhkan siwon yang tengah ternganga melihat kelakuan kyuhyun tersebut

"Yaa.. Kyuhyun~ah, ,lain kali jangan menuduh orang sembarangan. Kau sendiri yang menaruh benda tak berguna itu di dalam kopermu, kenapa jadi aku yang disalahkan karena membuangnya?" Tegur leeteuk marah yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di kamar mereka.

"Habisnya, kan hyung yang terakhir aku lihat memegangnya" bela kyuhyun dengan mempoutkan bibit nya sambil memeluk erat suatu benda yang tadi leeteuk lempar.

"Aku yang memegangnya bukan berarti aku membuang nya, waktu itu kau sendir yang langsung merebut boneka barbie itu dariku saat aku bertanya milik siapa" oceh leuteuk sambil menibas-ngibaskan bantal kekepala sang evil magnae.

"Yaa~ tunggu dulu" potong siwon dengan wajah yang penuh rasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat "jadi yang kalian ribut kan sampai kyu ingin mati itu hanya gara-gara benda seperti itu?" lanjut siwon sambil menunjuk-nunjuk boneka Barbie bergaun merah maruun yang tengah di peluk kyu dengan erat.

kedua orang yang bertengkar tadi terdiam dan menganggukkan kepala mereka. Semetara siwon yang terkejut hanya bisa terdiam mendengar semua itu, wajahnya memucat dan hanya bisa tertunduk lemas melihat kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

"Jadi dari tadi aku sudah salah paham" gumamnya lirih menyadari akan prasangka buruknya

The end

Hahaha bener-bener ngaje XD

Mian jika banyak kekurangan maklum baru belajar jd penulis *halah apa ini*

Gomawo yang udah baca ^^ ,, apalagi jika mereview,,,


End file.
